cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Supergirl (2015 series)
[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4016454/ Supergirl] (TV series; 2015 - present) Male Deaths * David Ajala (Ep. 4.15 O Brother, Where Art Thou? - Manchester Black) * Stephen Amell (Ep. 5.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One - Oliver Queen) * Chris Jai Alex (Ep. 1.10 Childish Things - Guard #1) * Robert Baker (Ep. 4.4 Ahimsa [Resurrected]; Ep. 4.18 Crime and Punishment [Resurrected]; Ep 4.21 Red Dawn - Otis Graves/Metallo) * Xander Berkeley (Ep. 4.3 Man of Steel - Peter Lockwood) * Blake Berris (Ep. 1.14 - Truth, Justice and the American Way - Gabriel Phillips ) * Mehcad Brooks (Episode 3.8 Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1 - James Olsen/Guardian - Earth-X) * Scott Michael Campbell (How Does She Do It? - Ethan Knox) * Jon Cryer (Ep. 4.22 The Quest for Peace - Lex Luthor) * Zack Currie (Ep. 4.12 Menagerie - Chuck Grossman) * Henry Czerny (Ep. 3.14 Schott Through the Heart - Winslow Schott Sr./Toymaker) * Robert Gant (Ep. 1.1 Pilot - Zor-El) * Michael Johnston (Ep. 4.7 Rather the Fallen Angel - Adam) * William Katt (Ep. 3.8 Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1 - Minister) * Isaac Keys (Ep. 1.10 Childish Things - Guard #3) * Chad Lowe (Ep. 3.23 Battles Lost and Won - Thomas Coville) * Curtis Lum (Ep. 3.22 Make it Reign - Demos) * Carl Lumbly (Ep. 3.23 Battles Lost and Won - M'yrnn J'onzz) * William Mapother (Episode 2.6 Changing - Rudy Jones/Parasite) * Malcolm Masters (Episode 5.3 Blurred Lines - Niles Jarrod) * Ivan Mok (Ep. 3.6 Midvale - Kenny Li) * Kirby Morrow (Ep. 4.6 Call to Action - Dean Petrocelli) * Jesse Rath (Episode 5.10 The Bottle Episode - Querl Dox / Brainiac 5 [Unknown Earth]) * Alan Ritchson (Episode 5.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One - Hank Hall / Hawk [Resurrected]) * Nick Sagar (Ep. 5.6 Confidence Women - Russell Rogers/Rip Roar) * David Salsa (Ep. 1.10 Childish Things - Guard #2) * Ric Sarabia (Ep. 1.9 Blood Bonds - Alien Soldier) * Kevin Sorbo (Ep. 2.17 Distant Sun - Lar Gand) * Russell Tovey (Episode 5.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One - Ray Terrill / The Ray [Resurrected]) * Curran Walters (Episode 5.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One - Jason Todd / Robin [Resurrected]) * Burt Ward (Episode 5.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One - Dick Grayson / Robin [Resurrected]) * Chris Wood (Ep. 3.2 Triggers - Mon-El [Hallucination]; Ep. 3.23 Battles Lost and Won [Death Reversed] ) * Robert Wuhl (Episode 5.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One - Alexander Knox [Resurrected]) * Owain Yeoman (Ep. 1.1 Pilot - Vartox) Female Deaths * Odette Annable (Ep. 3.23 Battles Lost and Won - Samantha Arias / Reign) * Laura Benanti (Ep. 1.1 Pilot & Ep. 1.13 For the Girl Who Has Everything - Alura Zor-El / Astra) * Melissa Benoist (Ep. 4.22 The Quest for Peace - Red Daughter) * Betty Buckley (Ep. 3.18 Shelter From the Storm - Patricia Arias) * Kate Burton (Ep. 4.11 Blood Memory - Isabel Nal) * Erica Durance (Ep. 3.23 Battles Lost and Won - Alura Zor-El [Death Reversed], Ep. 5.9 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One - Alura Zor-El [Resurrected]) * Taylor Hastings (Ep. 3.16 Of Two Minds - Adelaide) * Teri Hatcher (Ep. 2.22 Nevertheless, She Persisted - Rhea) * Krys Marshall (Ep. 3.17 Trinity - Julia Freeman / Purity) * Rhona Mitra (Ep. 4.4 Ahimsa - Mercy Graves) * Brit Morgan (Ep. 3.11 Fort Rozz - Leslie Willis / Livewire) * Sarah Smyth [Lydia Lockwood] (Episode 4.19: American Dreamer) * Brea St. James (Episode 5.3: Blurred Lines - Caroline O'Connor) * Laura Vandervoort (Ep. 1.20 Better Angels - Indigo) * Angela Zhou (Ep. 3.17 Trinity - Dr. Grace Parker / Pestilence) Category:TV Series Category:2015 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:CW TV series Category:Action Category:Superhero Category:DC Extended Universe Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Arrowverse Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees